


Pizza Boy

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Play Fighting, Robot Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, friends with benifits, neck kisses, porno with extra cheese, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: While this fic is meant to be somewhat humorous, hopefully it will deliver in more ways than one. Even though it has a silly premise I promise that there was effort put into it. It's not to be taken seriously but is a fun, smutty read.





	Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axelracer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Axelracer).



Rodimus had been lounging in his seat when he heard a knock at the door. He gets up and rushes across his habsuite to answer it, nearly tripping over his own pedes in the process. He looks through the peephole even though he knows he is going to see that Drift is standing there. He then throws the door open for Drift whom is holding a box of what appears to be marked "Energon Pizza."

"Hey there, what's shakin'?" Rodimus teases with a rather large grin.

"I have an order here for... Mr. Rodimus Fine." Drift looks down at the data sheet he had been given. Rodimus must have either misspelled his own name or happened to be pulling one over on him. Drift assumed it was the latter.

"Yeah, I ordered the supreme with extra sausage." Rodimus teases, leaning up against the door smirking at him. He waggles his eyebrows at Drift suggestively.

"Oh my...um how do you intend to pay? Shantix or credits?" Drift asks, pretending to be caught off guard with that comment. He casually hands the box of Energon Pizza off to Rodimus.

"I don't have any money." Rodimus said taking the box and slinking backwards into his habsuite. "Why don't ya come inside and we can figure something out."

"Wait... Not to break character or anything but are you sure humans do this? I mean wouldn't the food get cold by the time they uhh... finished?" Drift asked, with an amused look of questioning on his face.

"You never know. Humans are pretty weird. But it looked pretty fun in those late night human flicks." Rodimus said with a chuckle. During their travels on the Lost Light they had been exposed to many different cultures from many planets. The ones populated by humans had some rather engrossing media. Drift had to bite his bottom lip to keep from bursting into laughter when he thought about those videos. He thought this whole idea was pretty silly, but if Rodimus wanted to try it then he would play along. After all, what were friends with benefits for? He follows Rodimus inside somewhat awkwardly while trying to stay in character. He looks for a place to set the pizza box down.

"Ahh you can just put it anywhere. It's not like there was ever anything in it anyways." Rodimus shrugs and sits down on the berth. "So, what can I do to make the 'payment' up for ya?"

"Hmm...well if you wanted some extra sausage I have just the thing." He looks to Rodimus suggestively as he stands in front of him. He takes his servo and guides it up one of his thighs and further to his interface panel. The two mechs briefly make optic contact before bursting into laughter. Drift attempting to cover his mouth and Rodimus laughing out loud without shame.

"Yanno, maybe this whole staying in character thing is a little...much." Rodimus admitted, a hearty grin still on his face. 

"Not that I don't wanna fool around with you of course." He stated, running his digits over Drift's interface. Drift leaned into Rodimus' touch. The sensation of his digits lightly grazing his panel were enough to make him seek his hand to press upon. Already he could feel the energon flowing into his hardening spike. Rodimus noted the warmth radiating from Drift's interface. He looks up at the swordsmech with a subtle grin. "Getting revved up already huh? You can go ahead an open your panel for me."

"As you wish." He purrs, his red and white striped spike rose from the plating that covered it. He playfully grabs hold of Rodimus and pins him against the berth so he can rub his spike between Rodimus' curvy thighs. He repeats this motion, playfully rutting against Rodimus for the moment. It felt so nice to enjoy each other's company in this way. Rodimus leans back and bringing his legs up so that Drift can rut his spike between his thighs. As Drift moves forwards and back Rodimus eases his valve panel open for him. He was wet and ready to be fragged. The teasing between his thighs only served to lubricate him further because of what was to come.

"I thought payment meant I had to do the work." Rodimus teased.

"I'm in the mood to lead, I certainly doubt you would wish to complain." Drift answers, his engine purring as he pauses for confirmation. 

"Nope. Not one bit." Rodimus shook his helm.

"Alright then." With a rev of Drift's engine he slides his spike against Rodimus' clitoral node. After nudging the head of his spike over his node several times he drives his spike within. This causes Rodimus to moan lowly as if to tell Drift that was what he wanted. He knows Rodimus' tastes enough to be rough with him otherwise he'll get unruly and try to tease out a reaction. 

Rodimus flicks his glossa underneath Drift's chin to see what that will get him. Sometimes fragging Rodimus included some play fighting. Drift's hips still for a split second before he secures Rodimus to the berth once more by pinning down his wrists. Rodimus merely chuckles at his effort, using his own hips for leverage to grind his valve all the way down on Drift to earn a moan from him. Rodimus timed the bucking of his hips opposite that of Drift. Each mech trying to push the other to his limit, their legs becoming a tangle against the berth.

Once Rodimus notices an opening he seeks it to flip Drift over without his spike sliding out. Drift's optics go wide for a second but then he knows what Rodimus is up to and rolls with him. He nibbles Rodimus' finials in response, which provokes him to lightly nip his neck cabling. He knew just how sensitive Drift's neck was. As soon as his denta dragged lightly over a cable Drift's hips jerked as he tried to keep himself from getting too revved up too quickly.

He knows he must do something to get Rodimus back for that one. He runs a servo down his back and gives his aft a squeeze, holding him in place as he frags him deep. Allowing Rodimus to rise before pulling him downward once more. It's tricky to maneuver underneath as Rodimus rides him, though the results are well worth it. By this point the captain's spike had exposed itself. To prevent it from tapping awkwardly against Drift's abdominal plating he uses one of his servos to rub him off.

"Now that's unfair." Rodimus admits, helm tilting backwards accompanied by chills running down his spinal strut. His body arches into Drift's servo. The dual sensation taking over his whole frame. Drift bears down as he feel Rodimus' legs start to shake. Their optics meet for a brief moment Rodimus' chest heaves slightly and his body dips low. He rests his helm in the crook of Drift's neck to stifle a moan as he overloads for him. His valve clenches tight around Drift's length as his own spike coats Drift's servo in transfluids.

Drift puts an arm around Rodimus and hold him tight against his chassis for a moment. He looks to him to see if he has indeed caught his intake. He withdraws his spike carefully. No doubt that Rodimus would feel slightly sore. Rodimus reaches for Drift's spike intent on returning the favor. His overload had taken a lot out of him but fortunately for him Drift was burning up with charge.

Rodimus slides downward on the berth, trailing his servos down his sides as he does. He takes Drift's spike within his mouth bobbing up and down quickly. He flattens his servos as he rubs them up Drift's thighs and then curls them slightly as he pulls them back downward. It's enough to draw an overload from him, Rodimus' mouth filling with warm transfluids.


End file.
